


Vanity, Thy Name is Jackson

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Body Image, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Omega Jackson, Past Mpreg, Post-Pregnancy Body Issues, Scars, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t the life Derek expected, but he treasures his mate, and his son, scars and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity, Thy Name is Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Prompt #4 (Scars) at fullmoon_ficlet. This fic was totally inspired by [this gift set](http://tryslora.tumblr.com/post/42379142355/and-this-inspires-fic-oh-yes-right-now-writing). As always, I don't own Teen Wolf; I'm just playing with the characters.

Derek never saw his life turning in this direction.

He leans against the doorjamb, arms crossed, silently watching as Jackson lifts Toby from the changing table. Jackson cradles him carefully, bouncing slightly as he tugs the infant’s shirt down over his back, murmuring nonsense words that make Toby’s arms flail slightly. Nostrils flare as Jackson nuzzles their son’s ear, inhaling his scent, kissing his temple.

Derek makes a noise and Jackson glances over, a slow smile starting. “I think he’s just about ready to go down for the night,” Jackson says quietly. Toby makes a noise, so Jackson shifts his grip, cradling him close and swaying.

This wasn’t meant to happen, this twist in his gut every time he sees Jackson like this with their son. This weakness of needing someone else, of caring for two people who need him. Depend on Derek. Trust him.

He comes up behind Jackson, wrapping arms around him and helping rock their son until tiny eyelids close and a baby breath huffs out in an indignant sigh as sleep claims him.

“Looks just like his dad, doesn’t he?” Jackson teases. “All frustration at being forced to do something he’s not ready to do on his own.”

“And he needs to be the center of attention, just like his father,” Derek murmurs in return, his face pressed against the side of Jackson’s neck, tongue flicking over his pulse. “Settle him in the bassinet. You deserve some attention too.”

Neither of them is able to set Toby down easily. He is a miracle, an infant that Derek never knew could exist. His fingers drift against the soft skin of the baby’s cheek. “He’s perfect.” When Derek turns, he sees the naked adoration in Jackon’s eyes, the vulnerability that only Derek is allowed to see. Derek gathers Jackson in. “And so is his father.”

The baby is settled, and Derek’s attention is entirely on his mate. He turns Jackson, pushing him to the bed, stripping his shirt off along the way. When they stretch out, Jackson’s hands go over his head, tangling in the headboard as he arches into Derek’s touch.

“Turn off the lights,” Jackson suggests, flushing when Derek’s touch stops.

“Why?” Derek’s fingertips taste the planes of Jackson’s chest, his abdomen. They drift over the lines there, finding the marks that remind him of the unusual situation of their life. Stretch marks make a fine tracery of silver lines, and a scar marks the way Toby was removed from an impossible womb.

Jackson’s hands cover Derek’s, stilling his touch. “If you can’t see my scars—”

“Don’t be vain.” Derek’s tongue slides over skin. He doesn’t need to see the scars to know where they are. They are his marks, the writing upon Jackson’s skin that says he is Derek’s Omega. They are lovers. Mates.

Fathers.

“If it weren’t for these scars, we wouldn’t have Toby,” Derek reminds him.

Jackson goes silent, breath lifting his belly into Derek’s touch, falling with a long exhalation. “Some scars are worth it,” he murmurs.

Derek presses a smile against the thin, jagged line across Jackson’s belly, kissing it lightly. He couldn’t agree more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An AOMF universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866080) by [OnTheGround2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012)




End file.
